


When It's All Over

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alex POV, F/F, POV First Person, Spoilers for Gala Elisanne and Gala Alex adventurer stories, ambiguous as to if the love is requited, theyre in lesbianisms and that is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: Is it selfish of me to want this?For Dragalia Pride Week Day 5: Victory/Triumph
Relationships: Alex/Elisanne (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 8





	When It's All Over

You are my dearest friend, Elisanne. I wish to make sure you are kept safe, no matter the cost. 

Sometimes I wish we weren't born into such dire times and circumstances. Sometimes I wish the hardships and burdens upon us were no more. 

My past? Stained with blood. Your life? A wanted life. 

Even if I don't know all the details of the “key to perdition,” it's etched into your fate; your life. It's a connection to the Other -- it's dangerous. 

That's why I want to protect you, more than ever. I want to hold you close and keep you with me. 

When this is all over; when the battle is won -- maybe we can finally have peace together. 

Maybe we can fall in love. 

Love… Such a luxury in this world torn with conflict and cruel fate. 

But even still, I can't help but want it when I look at you. Something within me gives me hope that we can carve a path to this future I desire… For us to live. For YOU to live. 

It may be selfish of me, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're safe. I don't care if your inevitable fate is to be sacrificed as the key to perdition -- I will keep fighting for the future I believe in. 

Even if it means I must pierce through causality.


End file.
